<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsaid Conversation with Beelzebub by Jenn23133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816087">Unsaid Conversation with Beelzebub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133'>Jenn23133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsaid Converstations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation I created after MC used themselves as a human shield for Luke and Beelzebub. I felt like it was missing and needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsaid Converstations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsaid Conversation with Beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days after you had decided to be a human shield for Beelzebub and Luke. Tensions between you and Lucifer had lessened but still present. Though it lessened enough that it was easier to breathe.</p><p>It was breakfast, all the brothers were present and while Beelzebub was still eating, you could not help but notice the distant look in his eyes.</p><p>‘You are thinking about Lilith,” You said it as it was a statement but cocked your head as if it was a question. The table stilled at the mention of their younger sister’s name, but you could not help yourself.</p><p>“There is not a day that goes by without me thinking about her,” Beelzebub replied looking up at you with a sad expression, his eyes were slowly coming back to focus.</p><p>“For what its worth, I don’t blame or fault you for what happened.” You slowly reach to grasp Beelz’s hand that rested on the table, giving him time to pull away if he wanted. While he did not move his hand, Beelz made a face at the statement.</p><p>“You managed to save both.” Beelz state, seeming troubled at the statement.</p><p>“It was a sacrifice I saw and was about to make, you said it yourself you weren’t sure if I would wake up. If I had died you would have blamed yourself. There is no way to escape that blame or guilt, it would simply be passed to someone else.” You gently squeezed his hand; happy he was allowing you to hold it and to give him some reassurance.</p><p>“It was a sacrifice and a dumb one at that. I am still surprised that you woke up, especially how quickly.” Beelz made sure to hold your eye contact as he said it, looking at you curiously.</p><p>“I am tougher than you think and give me credit for.” You meant it as a joke, to hopefully break some of the tension in the room.</p><p>The rest of the table was motionless, listening attentively to the conversation going on.</p><p>“I’m starting to believe that,” Beelz replied with a huff and an eye roll, but a soft smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“Besides as you said I made it out alive due to Lord Diavolo. I am just an exchange student, me ending up dead would extremely damage his reputation and Devildom reputation. Not to mention the exchange program and building a connection to all three realms. And if something happened to you due to Lucifer’s hand, the guilt would have eaten him alive. Even if he wouldn’t show it.” You meant it, you could only imagine how hurt and upset Lucifer would be if he severely injured one of his brothers. Even if you couldn’t say you were on the best of terms with Lucifer right now, you still cared about him.</p><p>Lucifer’s head snapped to you when you said Lord Diavolo’s name staring at you attentively and you spared him a quick glance. You then quickly glanced Mammon, who seemed troubled. Probably because you how you simplified yourself to just an exchange student.</p><p>Beelz also looked troubled by your statement but you saw this was your opportunity to leave. With a squeeze of his hand, you rose and straightened your outfit. And before your better judgment could stop you, you quickly walked around the table to Beelz to grasp his hand again.</p><p>“I’m off to class… but if you need me, you know where to find me and how to get in touch.” You gave another soft smile, hoping it came across as genuine and caring.</p><p>You leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his head. You tried to make a quick exit, but Beelz grabbed your hand.</p><p>“For what its worth,” he started giving you a small smile as he used your words, “You are so much more than just the exchange student, especially to me.” His expression was genuine and soft, though his voice soured at the phrase “just the exchange student”.</p><p>You could not help the surprise expression that overtook your features, even if you thought you knew it, it was still a shock to hear it out. With a quick nod, you left the dining room to grab your bag and head to class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>